Generally, Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer interface, consumer and productivity applications. The existing Universal Serial Bus (USB) interconnects have the attributes of plug-and-play and ease of use by end users. Now, as technology innovation marches forward, new kinds of devices, media formats and large inexpensive storage are converging. They require significantly more bus bandwidth to maintain the interactive experience that users have come to expect. In addition, the demand of a higher performance between the PC and the sophisticated peripheral is increasing. The transmission rate of USB 2.0 is insufficient. Consequently, faster serial bus interfaces such as USB 3.1, are developed, which may provide a higher transmission rate so as to satisfy the need of a variety devices.
An existing USB type-C electrical plug connector includes upper and lower plug terminals assembled on a plastic body, an outer metallic shell enclosing the plastic body, etc. Tail portions of the terminals are combined with cables by soldering, so that the USB Type-C electrical plug connector can be served as a transmission wire and the upper and lower terminals are provided for signal and power transmission along with the cables.
Please refer to FIG. 1, illustrating a perspective view of a conventional clamp-type plug terminal A. The terminal is a terminal for USB Type-C electrical plug connector and includes a positioning portion A1 adapted to be assembled with a plastic body of the connector, contact portions A2 at two sides of the positioning portion A1, and a soldering portion A3 manufactured by bending procedures. The contact portion A2 of the clamp-type plug terminal A includes a single contact point A21, and the contact portion A2 is in contact with a receptacle terminal in a point-contact manner, i.e., by the contact point A21. Hence, when a dust or particles are on the receptacle terminal, the contact point A21 may not be in contact with the receptacle terminal sufficiently due to the existence of the dust or article. As a result, the contact between the plug terminal and the receptacle terminal is not stable and results in bad electrical signal transmission.